Total Drama Danganronpa
by Sour Dough but epicer
Summary: Basically a reimagining of TDI where 24 of Danganronpa's amazing students replace the standard 22 teenagers


_This was originally a story made for people who have not yet got into DR, as a way to show them "Hey look at all these cool characters you can see a lot more of in the actual games!" but that was scrapped so this fanfic could actually be bearable for the fans of DR. Rather, it's a way for me to get the feel of DR characters I plan on writing a lot of fanfiction around._

_Don't think that means there'll be spoilers however, as unless you consider friendships, romances, and character introductions/talents spoilers then this story is completely safe for newcomers, though there might be a slip up here and there that might spoil huge plot points in the games, say a character's motivation or something._

_Another warning on spoilers though, if you wanna look up these characters to try and see what they look lik ' T. Google is an evil bastard and _'s death or _ execution is sure to pop up. Hell, looking up all character introductions on Youtube isn't even safe as someone from Goodbye Despair just has to exist; they're epic sure but it IS a rather big spoiler so it's not recommended. So if it's really necessary that you look at these characters just try and imagine them, please?_

The scene was a raggedy wooden dock; the background an island with a few run down buildings being the only sign of civilizatio, with the rest being trees galore. That's when out of nowhere a 30-ish year old black haired male popped up into the camera's view, a face all too familiar to avid viewers of television.

"Wassup viewing world? It's your favorite celebrity EVER, Chris Mclean!" After flashing a camera blinding grin, the narcissist continued with, "I'm here on a lil island to the east of Canada called Wawanakwa Island, where the first season of the newest most epic reality TV show is set to take place!

He walked further down the dock, continuing his introduction. "On said TV show, we'll have 24 students from the Canadian branch of the highly esteemed Hope's Peak Academy participating in a delightful summer vacation!"

"Every other day they'll face off against each other in brutal challenges where in the end one team will emerge victorious and the other team will lose. After losing, they'll face an elimination ceremony! If eliminated, they'll take a walk down this very dock before getting a ride to Loserville on the Boat of Losers!"

Chris was now approaching an area with 12 tree stumps and a large, metal barrel.

"This is where the elimination ceremony takes place. After everyone has cast their votes, these will be passed out." Chris said, holding up a marshmallow. "If you do not receive a marshmallow, you're gonzo!"

"In the end, one camper will remain, with said camper earning themselves a small fortune of 100,000 dollars and worldwide fame! To survive, they'l have to fight against mosquitoes, wild animals, disgusting camp food, and most importantly, each other! And to make sure nothing is missed, we have hundreds of cameras placed around camp, making sure not a second of potential drama is missed!"

* * *

Chris was back on the dock again, his grin the largest it had been yet.

"Who'll break under the stress and who'll crumble under the pressure? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!"

The screen faded in and out, with Chris standing on the dock being shown yet again.

"Oh yeah, fyi, if anyone seems really ticked off for some reason, know that we kinda promised them a stay at a 5 star resort," Chris informed.

That's when a boat had arrived at the edge of the dock, with a male on board. Said male wore a crisp white uniform and had a black haircut. The most striking feature of his had to be his dark, red eyes however, as they looked unnatural, maybe even demonic?

"Greetings Chris Mclean!"

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Ultimate Moral Compass**

"Kiyotaka welcome! Mind if I call you Taka? Kiyotaka is kind of a mouthful,"

"No problem with that sir!" Taka said, offering a hand shake towards Chris. Said hand shake was accepted, with the grip appearing too tight for Chris' liking, if the grimace of pain on his face was anything to go by.

Taka marched over to the other side of the dock, surprisingly not affected by the crappy summer camp to his right.

That's when another boat arriving soon after, On said boat was a rather bright female. She had her bangs dyed pink and blue and two cones two black and white cones formed from her hair jutting out from the top of her head. The rest of her hair was either black or dyed white, with some strands reaching down to behind her knees. As for her outfit, she wore a normal sailor top with a giant pink bow, a normal school girl skirt, and a pair of ripped stockings on her legs, with one stocking being pink and the other being blue. She was carrying a guitar case with her, and she was head banging pretty hard, in spite of the lack of music.

**Ibuki Mioda - Ultimate Musician**

"Ibuki! Welcome!"

"Hiya! I sure can't wait to meet everyone!" Ibuki exclaimed, following up with a, "Oooh a camp! Are we gonna eat smores?"

"ff by smores you mean just marshmallows then yeah, there's going to be a lot of those."

"Heck to the yeah! Ibuki love love loves smores!" Ibuki cheered, seemingly ignorant to the no she just received. She then skipped over to the end of the dock, humming the whole while through.

Soon after another boat had arrived, this time holding a rather short blonde male. Like Taka, his hair was cut rather short, with some sides being cut complete, similar to that of a fade. Also similar to Taka, he wore a suit, though his was a black pinstriped suit over the white uniform of Taka.

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - Ultimate Yakuza**

'Fuyuhiko! Welcome!"

The greeting was met with a scowl, and a rude, "What the fuck Mclean?"

Chris didn't miss a beat, asking "What do you mean?"

"What the fuck is all of this?" Fuyuhiko said, gesturing towards the camp.

"It's your new home for the weeks to come! You like it?"

"I hope you know I don't like surprises!" Fuyuhiko snarled, grabbing Chris by his shirt and dragging him down to face level.

"You're not supposed to put your hands on an adult!" Taka barked.

A simple glare shut him up.

Chris' grin never faltered, with him saying, "It's all cool Taka, cause I hope Fuyuhiko here knows that Hopes Peak gave me permission to call for authorities at any moment if required!"

Fuyuhiko's frowned for a moment, before he shoved Chris away muttering "Bastard" under his breath. Chris just straightened out his shirt, the grin never disappearing.

At this moment another another boat pulled up, this time holding a female. Said female was dark skinned, with a large brown pony tail that somehow defied the laws of gravity and stood straight up. She wore a white tank top, a red track jacket, and some short jean shorts. If anything else had to be said about her, it'd be that she was definitely not lacking in the chest region.

"Hi everyone!" the girl chirped.

**Aoi Asahina - Ultimate Swimming Pro**

"Aoi, welcome to the island!"

"Everyone calls me Hina, so can you call me that instead?"

"Of course, I can call you anything you want!"

'Fucking disgusting..." Fuyuhiko muttered,

The remark seemingly flew over the swimmer's head, as she instead asked, "Wait, where's the resort?"

"You're staring at it!"

"Oh phooey! I was really hoping to swim in a pool at a resort!" Hina complained, pouting as she made her way over to the end of the dock.

That's when another boat arrived at the dock, this time holding a male. He had messy, olive green hair and he wore a baggy, striped, dark blue shirt, grey pants, and had multiple rings and piercings on his left hand and ear. Oddly enough, there was nothing on the right side of his body other than what looked like several bracelets on his right wrist.

"Sup everyone?" the male said, his voice reeking of laid-back and chill.

**Rantaro Anami - Ultimate ?**

"Rantaro, how are you?"

"I'm great man." Rantaro replied, before asking, "So is this the place?"

"Yup!"

"Cool." Rantaro replied, making his way over to the other side of the dock with wave like strides.

Another boat pulled up at this moment, this time holding a female. She had long, blonde hair with a black bow on the top right, and she wore a short, navy blue dress with a frilly skirt. In the middle of said dress was a giant red ribbon bow thing.

"Greetings and salutations everyone! My name is-"

**Sonia Nevermind - Ultimate Princess**

"Sonia, welcome!" Chris said, offering the royal teenager a hand down the boat.

"Thank you for your assistance!" Sonia said, bowing down to Chris as a means of thanks.

"My oh my, Canadian resorts sure do differ quite a lot from the ones back in Novoselic." Sonia remarked, eyeing the campgrounds.

"Novoselic? What the hell is that?"

Chris' question went unanswered however, as Sonia had rushed over to the end of the dock to make small talk with the other Ultimates.

"Bitch..." Chris mumbled, another boat pulling up at this time. On the boat this time was a rather proper looking male. He had a rather dirty blonde haircut and he wore a fancy black suit.

**Byakuya Togami - Ultimate Affluent Progeny**

"Byakuya welcome!"

Byakuya took one look at the island and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Is this what you commoners refer to as a 5 star resort?"

"To them maybe, but I'm a celebrity!" Chris bragged.

"Just as insignificant as the rest of the human race." Byakuya said, earning himself a frown from Chris. Byakuya made his way to the end of the dock though, raising an eyebrow upon seeing Sonia.

That is when the next boat arrived, this time holding a rather short female, much shorter than Fuyuhiko even. She had two large, blonde twin tails, each tail being held up with a green bow tie. Her main outfit consisted of an orange kimono with a green sash tied around her waist. She looked like a child, thanks in particular to her slim build and extremely small height.

**Hiyoko Saionji - Ultimate Traditional Dancer**

"Hey there little girl, are you lost?" Chris jokingly asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I didn't know they let chimps out into the real world!" Hiyoko commented, Chris frowning yet again.

Hiyoko made her way past Chris, snickering to herself before noticing the camp, where she asked, "Ew what the fuck is that dump?"

"It's your new home for the next three months!" Chris said, now donning a smug grin.

That was until Hiyoko burst into tears, much to the chagrin of not only Chris but Fuyuhiko and Byakuya as well.

Hina glared at Chris though, and made an attempt to coax her all throughout the following introduction. Speaking of which...

On the next boat was a rather large male, large in the sense of that is body was shaped like an oval. His hair could best be compared to a fleur de lis, with the protruding sides stretching around to reach his cheeks. As for clothing, he wore a white button up shirt, an unbuttoned gray jacket, an orange and blue tie, and some plain black pants. To round out his look was an orange backpack and a pair of circular rimmed glasses.

**Hifumi Yamada - Ultimate Fanfic Creator**

"Hifumi, how's it going dude?"

"Everything is going superbly Mr. Mclean, thank you for asking!" Hifumi replied, waddling his way over to the end of the dock, where he was immediately scolded by Taka.

"Button up your jacket at once!" Taka ordered.

"I don't think he can." Fuyuhiko commented.

"And why not?" Taka asked, eyebrow raised.

Fuyuhiko gestured towards the fanfic author's large frame, saying, "I mean look at him! If he tries buttoning that thing up the buttons would fly off or some shit."

"I'll have you know that my excess weight is necessary, as it holds the energy required for me to transform into my other forms!" Hifumi said.

"Yeah and pigs can fly. What a load of horse shit."

Hifumi was about to retort, but it was at this time when another contestant had arrived, gaining everyone's attention from just how bright he was. He had bright pink hair, most of it covered up by a grey beanie, and had bright pink eyes. As for his outfit, he wore a bright yellow mechanic's jumpsuit. To round out his weirdness, he flashed everyone a grin, showing that all of his teeth were razor sharp.

**Kazuichi Souda - Ultimate Mechanic**

"Kazuichi! Wassup dude!"

"How's it going man?" Kazuichi asked, offering up Chris a fist bump. When accepted, the pink haired male done a fist pump, his grin growing even larger.

"Imagine being so much of a loser a fist bump makes you excited!" Hiyoko commented.

Kazuichi never replied to the loli lookalike however, as someone had caught his eye.

"Um hello? Is there something on my face?" Sonia asked.

"What? Oh uh nah nah nothing like that!" Kazuichi answered, nervously laughing as he made his way down the dock.

It was at this moment when another boat had made it's arrival, this time holding a muscular, dark skinned female. She had long, grey hair and he outfit was a standard Japanese sailor outfit.

**Sakura Oogami - Ultimate Martial Artist**

"Sakura my bro what's up?" Chris asked.

"I'm female not male."

"I uh knew that, I just call everyone bro!" Chris said. nervously laughing afterwards.

"You're like, super buff!" Ibuki said.

"A little too buff..." Kazuichi muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow towards the mechanic, asking, "Too buff?"

Kazuichi raised his hands in self defense, letting out a high pitched, "Please don't hurt me!"

Sakura just sighed heavily in response, scaring the mechanic even further.

This was when, and I kid you not, another boat had arrived at the dock. On said boat was another short female, though unlike Hiyoko she was only slightly shorter than Fuyuhiko. She had a bowl cut-esque red hair cut, with a black witch's hat covering most of it up. As for her outfit, she wore a black blazer, a bubble pleated, red skirt, and brown leggings.

**Himiko Yumeno - Ultimate Magician**

"Himiko welcome!"

Himiko yawned, before asking, "So this is the talent show?"

"Not exactly per say?"

Himiko pouted, saying, "Drat, I was gonna hope to show off my magic. Oh well."

"Magic?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, real magic."

"Oh my! You'll have to do a show for me sometime!" Sonia said.

Himiko grinned a litle bit, saying, "Perhaps."

This was when the next boat had arrived, holding what had to be the shortest of all the contestants, even when shorter than Hiyoko. His red hair could barely be seen, as his pointed, black beanie covered up most of it. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket and a blue and black jumpsuit. To round out his appearance was the candy in his mouth, which oddly enough looked like a cigar.

**Ryoma Hoshi - Ultimate Tennis Pro**

"Ryoma! How's it going lil guy?" Chris asked, bending now like he did with Hiyoko.

"You sure you want to get close to someone like me?" Ryoma asked, his voice surprisingly deep considering his child like appearance.

"Me and you are similar Ryoma," Chris said, surprising the midget.

"Really now? Sucks to be you then."

"What the heck are they talking about?" Ibuki asked Rantaro.

"Who knows."

Ibuki let out an over exaggerated of frustration, saying something that vaguely sounded like idiot weed man.

This was when another boat had arrived at the dock, with a rather frail looking female on board. Her black hair was fashioned into two large twin-drill pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and skirt, each laced with various white ribbons.

**Celestia Ludenburg - Ultimate Gambler**

"Everyone this is Celestia!"

"Greetings!" Celestia said, giving a little wave to the others.

"So uh, what are you doing here? Aren't you like some high class gambler or something?" Chris asked.

"I see you've heard of me!" Celestia said, giving off a dainty little laugh afterwards. "Well lets just say I know a lie when I see one, and this one was certainly intriguing!"

Chris just smiled at this, saying "Touche!"

This was when another boat had arrived, this time holding one of the oddest people yet. His hair was hard to describe, but if you were to describe it it'd look like a black and white Hershey's Kiss? Whatever the case, his outfit consisted of an unbuttoned black trench coat, a white dress shirt, a pair of black pants, and a long, purple scarf. One of his arms was bandaged.

**Gundham Tanaka - Ultimate Breeder**

"Say hi to Gundham everyone!"

Gundham looked horrified at Chris' introduction, saying, "What are you doing? Mere mortals can't bear to hear my name, lest their minds implode in on themselves!"

"I don't know about all that man, cause my mind feels perfectly fine!" Kazuichi said.

"That's because I put up a magic barrier over everyone. I know a user of magic when I see one after all." Himiko explained.

"My my, yet another person with powers? This should be quite interesting, yes indeed!" Hifumi said.

"Imbeciles." Byakuya muttered.

Another boat had arrived at this moment, holding a female. She had uneven, raggedy purple hair and wore a standard pink nurse top, a short blue skirt, and a white apron. She also had long bandages going down her left arm and right leg.

**Mikan Tsumiki - Ultimate Nurse**

"Everyone please welcome Mikan!"

"H-hello everyone!" Mikan eeped.

"Speak so you can be heard!" Taka ordered.

The demand backfired.

"I'm s-sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Is she crying? Wow what a loser, crying and you're 16!" Hiyoko said, laughing afterwards.

"Double standards but yeah." Rantaro said.

Ryoma just looked at Mikan in pity.

This was when another boat had arrived, this time holding a yet another short (yet plump) male, one that looked to be just an inch taller than Hiyoko. He wore a miniature chef's hat on top of a brown pompadour, with said pompadour leaning over to the left. His outfit was a standard chef's outfit, with a red scarf and apron to boot.

**Teruteru Hanamaru - Ultimate Cook**

"Teruteru Hanamaru at your service everyone! Do you need any meals to be made, or perhaps you need something else, of you catch my drift?" Teruteru asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Byakuya ignored his lewd suggestion, instead choosing to ask, "What are you some kind of cook?"

"Technically I'm the Ultimate Cook, but I prefer Ultimate Chef! Has more of an urban ring you feel? But why do you ask? You want something made or what?"

"Not at all, as your pitiful culinary skills could never match up to my personal chefs."

To say Teruteru was furious would be an understatement, as the chef seemed to be swearing in a whole new language.

"Hey hey calm down, maybe you could make me some doughnuts later?" Hina suggested.

Teruteru did as she asked, before asking, "Why make some doughnuts when you have some right there?" pointing at her chest.

That was when out of nowhere (or not really, no one noticed the next boat arrive due to the flirt's breakdown) a female had grabbed the cook and flipped him behind her, right into the dock. Said female had long, stringy black hair, with a green pinwheel bow in the back. Her outfit looked to be a standard Japanese sailor uniform, though the top was a long sleeved crop top and both the top and the skirt were a dark blue.

"Get away from her you filthy degenerate male!" the female yelled.

**Tenko Chabashira - Ultimate Aikido Master**

"Holy fuck he's dead!" Kazuichi shrieked.

"Dead? WAIT HE'S DEAD!" Ibuki screamed, now foaming at the mouth.

"He has a pulse!" Mikan announced, after, you know, checking for his pulse.

"You could've hurt him real bad." Sakura said.

"He was harassing her though!" Tenko whined.

"But you could've been more tactful about it." Sakura advised.

Tenko just grumbled in response.

That was when the next boat had arrived, this time holding a buff male. Like Teruteru, his hair was a pompadour, though his didn't lean anywhere and instead jutted outwards. His outfit consisted of a long black overcoat, a plain white t-shirt, and baggy black pants.

**Mondo Oowada - Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**

Chris didn't even have time to introduce the delinquent, as like Fuyuhiko before him, Mondo grabbed Chris's shirt.

"Care to explain what's up with this shit hole?" Mondo growled, gesturing towards the camp.

"Just know I can have you sent for jail for touching me like this, along with your talent." Chris threatened.

When the biker let Chris go, the host straightened out his shirt before saying, "It's your home for the next two months!"

Mondo made a move to grab Chris again, but Taka had managed to slap his hand away before doing so.

"You're not supposed to touch an adult!" Taka scolded.

"And you're not supposed to hit the leader of Canda's biggest biker gang!" Mondo growled, cracking his knuckles.

Thankfully, Sakura and Sonia had managed to calm the fight during the next introduction. Speaking of which...

She had short, light pink hair, with a Galaga pin, well pinned, in said hair. Her outfit was rather plain, consisting of a white dress shirt, a dark blue/gray jacket with a hood, a light pink shirt, and a cat female had what looked to be a Gameboy Advance lookalike in her hands.

**Chiaki Nanami - Ultimate Gamer**

"Everyone this is Chiaki!"

Chiaki was silent for a moment, before she waved and said, "Hey.", her attention never leaving her game.

"Not much for words is she?" Celestia asked.

"Apparently not." Rantaro replied.

Chiaki made no further talk with anyone, walking to the end of the dock with her eyes staying glued to her game.

This was when the next boat had arrived, this time holding a figure that gave Kazuichi and Gundham a run for their money in terms of weird appearances. The dark skinned male had dreads that stuck out every which way and wore a small yellow shirt, covered with an unbuttoned white shirt, which was then covered by an unbuttoned black jacket. As for bottoms, he wore a pair of baggy black pants and sandals.

**Yashuhiro Hagakure - Ultimate Clairvoyant**

"Yasuhiro man what's up!" Chris asked.

"Nothing much dude!" Hiro said, before asking, "So is there an off chance you want your fortune told? It's only 1,000 dollars..."

"1,000 dollars for a fortune! That sounds like a scam only a man would try and pull off!" Tenko declared.

"Nah nah nah, I assure you my fortunes are no mere scam!"

"Really then? Is there like a success rate to these fortunes or?" Celestia asked.

"Oh yeah, it's around 30% or so!" Hiro bragged.

"30%? I might be bad at math but even I know that's not a good success rate." Mondo said.

"No no it is!" Hiro said, but it was no use, as Tenko had flipped Hiro like Teruteru earlier.

"She kills again!" Ibuki said.

"When will the wrath of the Feminazi ever end?" Hifumi mused, his voice low enough that Tenko fortunately didn't hear him.

During this commotion, another boat had arrived, this time holding another female. Her plainness rivaled that of Chiaki's, as her hair was just two long, purple braids and her outfit was a plain purple Japanese school girl outfit, though the skirt was much longer than standard school girl skirts. To complete her look, she wore a pair of circular rimmed glasses.

**Toko Fukawa - Ultimate Writing Prodigy**

"Toko!" Chris introduced.

"W-what are you looking at? You must t-think I'm ugly huh?" Toko asked, glaring at the host.

"I mean you kinda are..." Kauichi muttered.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm not a snitch Pinky!" Ibuki whispered to Kazuichi, though it could just as easily be mistaken for loud hissing.

Toko made no further comments, choosing to instead slink to the very back of the dock, behind everyone else.

The next boat had arrived by this point, holding a male that made even made Toko look interesting. He had a messy brown hair cut with an ahoge, and wore a plain white t-shirt, a green tie, and a pair of black jeans.

**Hajime Hinate - Ultimate ?**

"Nagito Komaeda everyone!" Chris introduced.

"Nagito? Um sir I'm actually Hajime."

"Wait huh?" Chris asked, taking a long look at him. After a minute of ogling, Chris soon realized that the mystery brown haired boy was indeed right, and that he wasn't this Nagito fellow.

"Shit shit shit, uh kid where were you supposed to go?" Chris asked.

"To a summer camp? What is this not it, cause it definitely looks like one." Hajime said, gesturing towards the camp.

"I mean yes but there's been a mix up, just chill out with them for now alright?" Chris said, shooing Hajime away to the end of the dock.

This was when the last boat had arrived, this time holding a female with long blue hair. She wore a sailor uniform top and had a basic blue school girl skirt on. There's not much to her honestly, plain ass.

**Sayaka Maizono - Ultimate Pop Sensation**

"Everyone, may I please welcome you the last contestant, Sayaka Maizono!"

"Wait wait wait, you mean the Sayaka Maizono? Lead singer of the best music group ever?" Hina asked.

"That's me!" Sayaka said, blushing a tad bit at all of the attention.

"Imbeciles." Byakuya muttered.

"I know right?" Fuyuhiko said, giving the taller male a small grin.

"I-t's just some bitch who p-probably has breast implants!" Toko said.

* * *

It took awhile, but Chris had eventually managed to get everyone to stop from hoarding around Sayaka, thus beginning the tour.

They were currently at the previously seen clearing, with the lucky few who managed to snag a seat sitting rather comfortably while everyone else awkwardly stood by.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, which as some of you already know is your home for the next eight weeks." Chris explained. "At the end of those 8 weeks one camper will remain, with said camper earning themselves 100,000 big ones! As such, you can infer that the campers around you will be your competition, and by extension roommates. Who knows though, maybe there'll be some friendships and even relationships formed from this experience."

"Uh Mr. Mclean sir, is there any chance I can get a bunk under that beauty over there?" Teruteru asked, pointing his thumb over to Hina.

"We are separated by males and females right?" Tenko asked, glaring at Chris.

"Don't worry don't worry, girls get one side of a cabin dudes get another!"

"Fine by me, my tastes are open after all!" Teruteru said, looking at Rantaro as he spoke.

"Will there be any makeup artists at hand for us? I'm kinda sensitive about my makeup..." Sayaka admitted,

"For you guys no. But me? Yes, I can't look this good without constant maintenance!" Chris bragged.

"That's what you g-get for being such a shallow b-bitch." Toko said.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to anyone!" Hina said.

"Oh boohoo she said a mean thing to the famous person." Fuyuhiko grumbled.

Chris just looked on the squabble with glee, before eventually speaking up and saying,

"Here's the deal campers! You dudes are gonna be split into two teams! If I call your name please head to the left of the logs!"

"Sayaka..."

"Ryoma..."

"Byakuya and Fuyuhiko..."

"Ibuki..."

"Sonia..."

"Celestia and Hifumi..."

"Toko..."

"Rantaro..."

"Gundham..."

"...and Kazuichi! From now on you guys will be known as the Ugly Ursines!" Chris finished, tossing the team a green banner with what looked to be a robotic bear embroidered in the middle.

"Ursines hmm? That'll do quite nicely!" Gundham said.

"As for everyone else, head to the right of the logs."

"Hiro, Hina, and Taka..."

"Himiko..."

"Mikan..."

"Hiyoko..."

"Nagito..."

"Tenko..."

"Mondo..."

"Chiaki..."

"...Sakura and Teruteru! From now on you guys will be known as the Revolting Rabbits!" Chris declared, throwing the team a red banner with a crying rabbit embroidered in the middle.

"What about him?" Fuyuhiko asked, gesturing towards Hajime. "He looks so scared he might piss himself."

While Chris pondered this, Hajime glared at Fuyuhiko, just for Fuyuhiko to glare back.

"I've made a decision!" Chris announced, "Hajime come with me, we got some paperwork to fill out."

While confused at first, Hajime quickly became relieved, hurriedly rushing over to the host.

"As for the rest of you, just keep in mind that if you're in a public area you're being watched by one of our many cameras! Also know that breaking said cameras is illegal and will have you automatically eliminated." Chris said, looking at Mondo when he finished his sentence.

The camera flashed to static for a second, before reappearing to show Chris in a rather nasty looking outhouse.

"And this is the confessional! This is where you can tell the viewers at home what you're feeling, or it can be a place where you let your pent up emotions let loose!"

**Confessional Switch: Kazuichi**

"So there's this girl here, Sonia right? She's beautiful man. Like I've always had a thing for blondes but holy cow, she takes the whole dessert bar!"

**Confessional Switch: Celestia**

"This game might be different than the ones I usually partake in, but I am more than capable of winning this show and it's pitiful cash prize, so I might as well try!"

**Confessional Switch: Hajime**

"So yeah. Apparently there was a mix up with me and this other guy's boat, but Chris just had me replace him as a contestant. At least we were both students at Hopes Peak so it's not that big of a mistake?

**Confessional Switch: Byakuya**

"Chris better consider himself lucky I think this little game of his is interesting, as any other emotion would've had this show shut down in seconds and him arrested for life, and that's just for the bumpy boat ride."

**Confessional End**

By this point Hajime had rejoined the group outside ("Paperwork my ass" Mondo muttered), causing Chris to continue the tour.

They were now in another field, where two raggedy cabins could be seen. Each cabin was basically a carbon copy of the other, as both of them had two sides and said two sides contained nothing more than six bunk beds.

"These are your cabins!" You guys have 30 minutes to claim your beds and gain your bearings. Just remember Ursines have east Rabbits have west and girls have the left sides boys have right." Chris said

This left the campers to do as they were told, the camera following the female Rabbits first.

"Bunk beds? What are we little kids?" Hiyoko asked.

"Y-you do look like a cute k-kid." Mikan stuttered, squeaking when Hiyoko glared at her.

"This place is so cool!" Hina said.

"Not as cool as your breasts. Mind if I touch them?" Teruteru asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tenko asked.

The chef gave an awkward smile to the aikido master, just to be promptly thrown out the cabin. Chris glanced at the male, but soon glanced back up when the chef wriggled his eyebrows at the host.

"Yo Chris. Are you gonna be any chaperones by any chance?" Rantaro asked.

"You all are in high school, basically young adults, so no! Other than myself, you all are unsupervised!"

"Are you gonna be searching our cabins by any chance, for ya know stuff?" Hiro asked.

"Nah, what you have you just have."

"Yahooo! You're like the best man, hell I'll even let you have a pass or two!"

"I know you aren't talking about drugs!" Taka said, glaring at the fortune teller.

Hiro just gave an awkward laugh before rushing into his cabin, slamming the door shut.

"Hey Chris, where are the plugs at? I need to charge my game consoles." Chiaki asked.

The host had a look of realization on his face, before saying, "Oh yeah! All phones and electronic devices like it are considered contraband! So if you have one please hand it over to me!"

"Like I'm giving you my shit." Fuyuhiko said.

"Yeah, no way you're getting my stash!" Kazuichi said.

* * *

Chris had managed to get everyone's electronics, including Byakuya's PDA, Hifumi's laptop, and all of Chiaki's consoles. By the time this had all happened, it was finally time for everyone to finally finish the tour, with the final location being the mess hall.

The mess hall had two different sides, the eating area and the kitchen area. Our focus is on the kitchen area, which held two identical tables with seven seats on each side of each table. It also held a serving counter, where a large, black male wearing a standard chef's uniform could be seen.

"Here's the deal! You will refer to me as Chef, and I'll serve you three times a day, and you will eat three times a day! Any questions?" the black male yelled.

"Yeah, what the fuck is this shit?" Teruteru asked, gesturing towards the plate the Chef had served him.

"Your meal."

"A meal? I don't even think homeless people will eat this! It's a disgrace to the culinary arts!"

"You must've not heard me tubby? I said you will be served three times a day and you will eat three times a day!" Chef said, putting extra effort into glaring at the pervert.

It seemed to work, as Teruteru grabbed his plate and sat down, though he was muttering swears under his breath the whole while.

Next up was Byakuya, who scowled at the plate, saying, "As the heir of the Togami family, the mere idea of eating this filth is disgusting."

"You think I give a fuck about who your Daddy is? You could be mother fucking Gordon Ramsay you'll eat what I give you!"

"You'll regret those words." Byakuya said, taking his plate before walking off.

Then came Mikan.

"Are y-you sure this food is h-healthy? Like are all the n-needed nutrients here?"

Chef just glared at her, causing her to squeak in fear and run off, her plate in tow.

Soon enough everyone had been seated, with everyone sharing similar looks of disgust at their meal. This was when Chris had walked in.

"Yo Chris, can we order some pizza or something?" Hiro asked.

Chef threw a butcher knife at the clairvoyant, who narrowly dodged the blade,

"Never mind!"

"Well eat up campers, cause your first challenge is in an hour!" Chris announced, walking out afterwards.

"I wonder what the first challenge is going to be?" Hajime asked.

"Hope it's something where we don't have to do that much work, that'd be exhausting." Himiko said.

"I wouldn't worry about that! The first challenge should be something that'll help ease us into everything!" Taka said.

"Better be right or that's your ass." Mondo growled.

"I'm right, I assure you!" Taka said.

The screen then flashed, now showing everyone on top of the island's gigantic cliff in their swimsuits.

"Right my ass." Mondo said.

* * *

_And that's it! Please tell me what you thought, and please tell me even more if I have someone OOC!_


End file.
